Nojoke
Nojoke appeared in 2013 TV series called Power Rangers Megaforce. Nojoke is a scorpion/Tengu-like Toxic Mutant who consumes human laughter as nourishment. Nojoke is summoned by Bigs and Bluefur when Vrak comes up with the idea of toppling humanity through laughter, which he considers both a waste of time and an involuntary weakness that can very well be exploited, an idea which both amuses and intrigues Admiral Malkor. Nojoke can trap anyone who laughs or giggles in a special gourd and whoever stays there for too long dissolves and is then drunk by the Mutant. He ensnares Gia, Emma, Jake and Troy, forcing Noah and Robo Knight to work together and come up with a conjoined joke to oblige Nojoke to laugh and destroy the gourd himself. Once free, the Megaforce Rangers ascends to Ultra Mode and makes short work of Nojoke. His failure prompts Malkor to scold Vrak for the failure while commending the merits of his plan and tells him to have Nojoke to redeem himself. Vrak agrees and responds by sending the Zombats to enlarge Nojoke. In the ensuing battle, Nojoke blows powerful winds against the Gosei Great and Gosei Grand Megazords. The Sea Gosei Great Megazord is then formed to soak Nojoke's wings and render them useless, incapacitating him. Gosei Grand then attacks with the Grand Strike and finishes off Nojoke. An oddball, bird-like, blundering Toxic Mutant who is seemingly annoyed with human laughter. He is, however, prone to laughing as a practical prankster himself, making him a hypocrite. He is overconfident in his abilities, which ultimately ends in his death when the Mega Rangers have the last laugh at their final battle and the joke ends up on him as he is killed. Powers and Abilities * 'Agility and Speed: '''Nojoke is one of the faster monsters and can evade his enemies blows with ease. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''Nojoke can jump in incredible heights. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Nojoke can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Energy Deflect: '''Nojoke can defect an energy based attack with a swipe of his hand. * '''Flight: '''Being part bird, Nojoke can fly at high speed. * '''Tornado Spin: '''He will jump at an incredible heights and can flap his wings to form a purple colored tornado, it covers a wide area. * '''Winds of Discontent: '''He can fire a massive purple colored tornado in front of him, it is powerful enough to push back the Red and Pink Rangers Twist Tornado combine attack. * '''Wind Blast: '''Nojoke can also flap his wings to cause purple colored slashes of energy to appear and blow his enemies away. * '''Energy Slashing: '''Nojoke can charge up his wings with purple energy and swing them at full force. * '''Tickle Wind: '''Nojoke can also flap his wings to fire purple colored wind that will turn into ropes and will wrap around the enemy all the while tickling them so that they can be sent to the Laughing Gourd. * '''Hurricane Force Winds: '''Nojoke can flap his winds and blow his enemies from a far, it is powerful enough to push back the Gosei Great Megazord and the Gosei grand Megazord. * '''Farting: '''Nojoke can cause an outrages fart from his butt, while its not really an "attack", it can cause the victim to laugh so they can be sent to the Laughing Gourd, in the words of Nojoke "''Ha! Fart Jokes never fail!". Arsenals * '''Laughing Gourd: '''He is always seen carrying a bottle shape gourd on the right side of his hip that absorbs anyone who laughs or even giggles into it and overtime, the victims will be melted into juice, he will then drink them, the people will be free if the bottle is destroyed. See Also * Hit of the Tengu Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Flying Creatures Category:Scorpions Category:Arachnids Category:Mutants Category:Characters Portrayed by Simon McKinney Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Characters with superhuman speed Category:Characters with superhuman agility